The Butterfly Effect
by Isadorra
Summary: Andrea had always wanted her moment in time with Severus Snape. Now, she would have her opportunity to change one thing, a moment that could alter her future forever. AU/Rated M. NEW CHAPTER 8/24/09!
1. Chapter 1

For my dear friend, Mrs. Spicy. May the magic always remain in your heart.

**Author's notes:  
-Chapter contains adult material  
-Portions of the beginning section are taken and/or altered from J.K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"

**Chapter One - The Past and the Present  
**

Severus Snape was panting as he hurried up the hill, his calves burning against the incline. The harsh wind made his journey even more difficult, the long grasses entangling his footsteps and whipping through his black robes.

But he pushed forward. Despite the angry winds, his long sheets of black hair were clinging to his moistened forehead. He was almost at his destination. But there was so little time.

A blinding white flash abruptly halted his panicked footsteps, and he fell to his knees. His wand leapt from his coat and soared into the grass several yards away.

"Don't kill me!" he shouted, his voice projecting his fear even against the wind.

"That was not my intention."

Albus Dumbledore stood before him, his eyes unblinking and unforgiving as they stared at Snape. Dumbledore's wand was illuminated as it hovered above Snape's head, the bright light showcasing Snape's maddened gaze.

"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?" Dumbledore's voice was soft, but dangerous. The uncertainty of his intentions made Severus feel even more out of sorts. It was unnatural for him to lose control of his emotions.

"No — no message — I'm here on my own account! I — I come with a warning — no! A request, please —"

_Had he heard Snape correctly?_ With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore silenced the wind, but the world around them still swayed violently in the air.

"What request could a Death Eater make of me?" Dumbledore's voice lowered as he spoke the question, already sensing the answer.

Snape knew of the prophecy.

And now, so did Voldemort.

" … He is going to hunt her down — kill them all —" The silence instilled more fear into Snape. His hands were shaking. His stomach twisted in guilt. This was his fault, his curse.

"If she means so much to you, surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"

"I have — I have asked him —"

"You disgust me."

Severus hung his head in shame. The tears stung his eyes. _This is all wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed be …_

"Hide them all, then," Snape croaked. "Keep her — them — safe. Please." He blinked, and two heavy tears fell from his black eyes.

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In — in return?" He shook his head, his panicked thoughts making his head hurt. He looked up at Dumbledore, the soul of a Death Eater fleeing his heart as the wind once again began to whirl around him. "Anything."

*****

His efforts had failed. He had made no difference.

He had felt pain before. Excruciating pain from torture, violence and potions. External pain that tore away his flesh. Internal pain that corrupted his mind and weakened his insides. Scars remained as a constant reminder of the pain he had survived.

But this pain was beyond that. Lily Evans was dead. The only woman he had ever loved was dead because of him. He would never again lay eyes upon her sweet smile, her luscious red hair or piercing green eyes. His actions had stolen her from the magical world, a world that so greatly needed her courage and sincerity, her inner and outer beauty. And most of all, he needed her. This scar would torment him until his death.

*****

Tonight was his first trip outside of Hogwarts since Lily was taken from him. He slowly strolled the streets of Hogsmeade Village, hoping the still night air would help clear the jumble of thoughts circling inside his head.

He would help Dumbledore. He would be his spy. He would pose as a Death Eater. He would teach at Hogwarts. He would help protect Lily's son.

It was too much to comprehend, even for someone with an advanced mind like Severus. How would these next years of his life turn out? Would he even be alive long enough to see the end of it all? Yes, Voldemort was gone, but he would return. And Severus owed Lily his life to make up for hers.

Snape decided to deviate even more from his usual behaviors: he wanted a drink. According to Severus, alcohol was foolish to indulge, but then again, at the moment, he felt like a self-indulgent fool.

His footsteps were heavy as he entered Fiddle & Smith's Tavern. Despite the fact that he felt like an outsider, no one paid any attention to him. He examined the tavern's rustic appearance. Built from rich, sturdy wood, and lit by fluttering candlelight, the bar had a serene atmosphere. Lush, dark blues and reds added color to the establishment through curtains, wall decorations and art. Quiet, clean and nearly smoke-free, Severus wondered why he so rarely patronized Fiddle & Smith's.

As Severus walked to an empty seat at the bar, a woman stood up from behind it, her long, strawberry-blonde hair falling in graceful strands from her head. The sudden presence startled her, and a glass mug fell absent-mindedly from her hand.

"Oh! Severus!" She didn't move, but glanced down and the pile of shiny, broken glass at her feet. The woman removed her wand from her robes and the glass disappeared with a wave of her hand.

"Miss Smith, I do recommend you be more careful." Snape flipped his robes out from behind him and seated himself at the bar. He stared at the wood under his hands and ran his fingers along the polished grain.

"Sorry about that, but no worries. It's all cleaned up." Andrea Smith smiled at the pale-faced patron and leaned against the bar. "Something I can get for you?"

"A glass of Fiddle's Scotch, I suppose," he replied softly, not looking up.

"Coming right up." Andrea scurried away to retrieve Severus's drink. She barely felt her feet move underneath her weight as she rounded the bar. _Severus Snape! In my grandfather's bar! What the hell is he doing here?_

She had known Severus since they attended school together at Hogwarts. While she excelled at the Dark Arts and Herbology, Snape had always had a flare for potion making. She remembered Potions class with Severus … watching him delicately handle ingredients and caress his cauldron while he stirred his creations. She had fancied him since the first day she saw him …

_Andrea was attending her first class of her fifth year. Potions with Professor Slughorn. Bollox. The semester would drag, and she'd struggle. Potions was not her favorite subject. _

_A flutter of dark hair caught her attention. She looked toward the classroom door. 'Was that Severus?'_ _she thought. He had grown over summer. His hair was longer, his frame filled out. Why had she not noticed him before? 'Did he get hot, or are my hormones completely out of whack?' His head remained down as he walked toward his seat, but he glanced up to meet her eyes as he passed her. The shiny black orbs sent a lightning bolt of passion through her spine, only amplified by the breeze that followed him. The air carried his soft, masculine sent. _

_Throughout Professor Slughorn's first-day lecture, Andrea continually stole glances of the newly matured Severus. She ignored Slughorn's ramblings about attendance and course objectives, and instead pictured Severus's thin lips on hers … and often, her rapid female maturation processed raunchy fantasies with Severus Snape._

_First, an innocent forehead kiss, then a more traditional massage of her own lips, and finally, many kisses to her sensually delicate nipples. He imagined his tongue circling them, then lightly biting down on the pink flesh, his curtains of hair tickling her stomach. He moved down, his perfect lips forming a trail from her breasts to her abdomen to her navel … lower and lower they kissed, his tongue briefly touching her skin before the next kiss. _

_Her fantasies intensified from there … his naked body against hers, his hard penis aching for her moistened lips, and finally, his rigid member rocketing in and out of her as he moaned from the pleasure she provided … his eyes would close as his hips bucked forward and upward. His moans would shake the walls as he finally orgasmed, his cream filling her as his thrusts continued. He would cause orgasm after orgasm, her screams mingling with his with each pleasurable pulse …_

Now he was here. Was it fate bringing him back into her life?

She prepared his drink from afar, facing him, she studied his angular nose, thin frame, and sleek black hair. His darkness made him alluring to her, and she could never understand why.

Snape had always been a mystery. He seemed to have disappeared after leaving Hogwarts. The rumor was that he had joined the Death Eaters, but now he was roaming Hogsmeade and drinking at local pubs. Of course, everyone seemed to be having a celebratory drink now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been defeated.

But Severus didn't look like he was celebrating.

Maybe she could put a smile on his face. She ran her fingers through her hair to produce some extra body, then lowered her black, form-fitting shirt to expose her cleavage. It worked with the other male customers, so why not Snape?

"One glass of Fiddle's Scotch," she said with her best smile, setting the drink in front of him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, his eyes still angled downward.

She thought she should leave him with his thoughts, but she hadn't spoken to him since their final day at Hogwarts. It was as if they were back at school, and her flirtatious, teenage hormones were kicking in.

"How have you been, Severus?" She wound a strand of curly hair around her index finger and felt her stomach flutter when Severus raised his head and his dark eyes connected with hers.

"Absolutely terrible." His slow pronunciation of every syllable dripped with annoyance. He loathed her for being so pleasant, _so happy_, when he was not. And besides, he came here to be alone, not to chat with an old acquaintance.

He remembered Andrea Smith from Hogwarts. Decent student by Severus's standards. Rather talented in the Dark Arts. But she was always obnoxiously happy. A Hufflepuff, if he recalled correctly. She had always pestered him for tutorials in Potions, a talent, Severus believed, one could not be taught.

"I thank you for the drink, Miss Smith, but I do not require your company."

Andrea's smile faded at his lack of interest. As a young woman at 21, Andrea often attracted the lure of almost any man that entered the pub. But not Severus. He had never shown interest, an unintentional act that had wounded her heart from their fifth year at Hogwarts until this moment.

An absolutely spectacular Legilimens, Andrea had always tried to probe Severus's mind. Her attempts often failed, as Severus was equally superb at Occlumency.

But now, in his darkest moment, his mind was weakly protected. And in his thoughts was a single image: the green eyes of recently murdered Lily Potter.

Andrea scoffed and left the bar to hide in the seclusion of her father's office. Paper cluttered his desk and littered the floor, leaving her no place to sit. She tried to ignore the mess, especially since she rarely worked at the pub. Her full time job involved tending to the lush grounds at Hogwarts. But it wasn't her dream, the bar or the groundskeeping. Her life was missing a spark, a sensation she hadn't felt until Severus stood before her again.

"Lily. Always Lily," she said aloud, crossing her arms and kicking a file cabinet. She thought his crush on Lily had faded after the "Mudblood" incident, and certainly after she began dating James.

It wasn't fair. She wanted her chance. If only he got to know her … she wanted her time with Severus.

Time.

Andrea slowly removed her wand from her pocket, staring at the delicately crafted wood as if it were her savior. This was the moment to test her invention, the spell no one else in the world had ever developed or attempted.

If she could only revisit the past and chance one thing … one thing could alter her entire future: a future where she belonged to Severus, and he belonged to her.

She inhaled slowly then exhaled loudly through her mouth. She raised her wand up in the air and swirled it in a circle above her head.

_"Tempus Ostendo Sum … "_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Time on My Side**

With her wand still poised in the air above her head, a tornadic swirl of wind erupted with fury around her. In an instant, she felt weightless. Like an impressionist's painting, the colors of the room began to blend into a blur, shifting bright, then dark, like a lightning storm.

Without warning, her body felt as if it was being stretched like a piece of taffy. She screamed in reaction, and the sound echoed around her as the swirl of wind gained intensity. Forcing herself to concentrate on the time reversal spell, she pictured the memory she desired.

She felt as if her skin would be ripped from the bone. As her unwavering scream continued, competing with the sound of the angry wind, she remembered her objective: Severus. When she couldn't have him, when he didn't choose her, she had felt as if her life was incomplete. Yes, she continued living her life, always hoping, always dreaming. But seeing Severus tonight only reminded her that, sadly, he wasn't a whisper of a thought in his mind. And until that changed, he emptiness she had so carefully shielded for years would take over her soul. The pain was worth this journey for the man she had grown to love.

Just as she thought the fury of pain would make her pass out, the whirlwind silenced and ended.

Andrea dropped to the earth in a heap, the ground refusing to give in to her weight. She lay there on her stomach, her heaving chest shoving into the grass.

_The grass._

Was she really where she thought she was? Had the spell that had taken her years to develop actually worked? Yes! She was here. Her fingers squeezed the grass to confirm her reality, the blades peeking through her fingers for freedom. With great effort, she rose to her feet, staggering at first, but quickly gaining her balance.

Directly ahead of her was the stunning image of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle glowed in the early morning light, the sun's rays barely peeking over the horizon. The image took her breath away. Hogwarts occupied a very emotional part of her soul … where she stored some of her greatest memories. And now it was back in her life again: her home away from home.

"Andrea! What in Merlin's name are yeh doing out here so early?"

She recognized the voice before she turned to greet him. The smile spread across her face in an instant.

"Hagrid!" She ran to him and threw her arms around the half-giant. Her tiny arms barely reached to his sides. He let out a surprised laugh and patted her head.

"Not sure what this is for, but it's always nice to get a hug." He pulled away from her and bent slightly toward her. It only emphasized their difference in height. "Now what are you doing out here? It's not even five o'clock in the mornin', and you have your OWLs today!"

Her mind conjured up a lie. "Um, I needed to study for my OWLs for astronomy class. I was just trying to get a good view of the stars in the morning sky. Some stars are more easily visible at different times of the night."

Hagrid smiled, her dedicated interest in her studies not at all surprising him. "All righ'. Just don't wander too far off the grounds. And you best get back inside before it gets too light out. Don't want yeh getting into trouble."

"Will do, Hagrid. See you later!" She turned and began her brisk walk back toward Hogwarts.

"Good luck on yer OWLs!" he called after her.

Andrea stifled her own laughter as the intricate details of the monstrous castle became visible as she hurried toward her former school. _I can't believe did it! I developed the first time reversal spell without the use of a Time-Turner! And look where I am! Back at Hogwarts. This is insane. Focus, Andrea!_

She shook her head as if the motion would calm her thoughts. But the spell had worked perfectly. Her memories of her fifth year returned to her mind as she crept back inside the castle.

The day of her OWLs had been one of the most stressful days of her career at Hogwarts. Sleep deprived and buried in her schoolbooks until nearly 3 a.m., she had been shaking with anxiety by the time her first OWL started. She had never received anything except perfect grades, and she had vowed that her OWLs would be no exception. And only adding to her wobbly hands were butterflies in her stomach. She had been seated beside Severus for her first OWL: a written potions exam.

As if the layout of Hogwarts was tattooed into the palm of her hand, she silently glided through the dimly lit hallways in her old school robes toward the Hufflepuff dormitories. She had a little more than three hours to prepare to ultimately shift the wheels of time.

With the clarity of crystal, her mind was working more efficiently than ever before, already planning the step-by-step process to alter her future. Like strategically shot lightning bolts, the neurons of her brain fired each phase then stored them like an alarm to go off at the appropriate time.

After rounding another darkened corridor, Andrea slipped down the stairs and passed the kitchens to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room. "Meles meles." The password came out of her mouth as a whisper, but she wasn't at all shocked at how easily the memory returned. She had never made as many late night trips to the library or to the kitchens as she did during her fifth year. The door slowly opened, the creaking hinges echoing in the empty corridor. Unnoticed, she slipped inside.

Tiptoeing through the common room, she avoided a student that had fallen asleep studying in a cushy, yellow chair near the fire, her books scattered around her, opened at random pages.

Like badger holes, various, circular underground hallways lined the perimeter of the common room. Each tunnel led to a Hufflepuff dormitory. Andrea slipped through the second hallway, her cape fluttering behind her.

As she entered her former dormitory, her eyes widened to adjust to the darkened room. She felt the corners of her mouth curve upward into a smile. Her old four-poster was only a few feet in front of her! The black and yellow comforter rested on her bed, perfectly creased from lack of inhabitant.

"Andrea? Is that you?"

A muffled, groggy voice interrupted the silence, a silhouette moving in the darkness like a breeze. Andrea almost screamed in glee when she heard the voice.

"Amy?" A high-pitched whisper left her mouth, and she almost laughed at her attempt to stifle her excitement. Amy Isadorra, her best friend from Hogwarts, stirred in her bed a few feet away.

"What are you doing up? Go to bed. We have OWLs in like, three hours." Her raspy voice barely had enough strength to cut through the silence.

"I know. I was just studying," she replied, carefully slipping through the darkness toward her four-poster. Amy rolled over into a different position, and the room became silent once again. As Andrea let her body sink into the luxuriously comfortable mattress, she wished it was light enough to see her friend. _Actually_, Andrea thought, _I wish I could see me._ She was 16 again!

Andrea leaned against the pile of pillows at the head of her bed and tried to picture what she looked like at 16. Just minutes ago she was 21, but suddenly her young adult years were staring her in the face. But unlike her former 16-year-old self, she could now utilize the knowledge she had obtained from the real wizarding world and use it to her advantage.

As the early morning sunlight began to creep over the horizon and into the dormitory windows, Andrea finalized the details of today's plan. Her first OWL was about to be the first step to her new life.

The other Hufflepuffs in the room began to stir and rise just after six a.m. Andrea pretended to do the same, starting out her day as she had so many times in years past. Each new event brought more surprises in the form of memories; everything from her old clothes to her old toothbrush made a warm feeling fill her chest. Showering and dressing in her Hufflepuff robes, she finally allowed herself to look in the mirror.

Her eyes widened. Her pale skin was perfectly smooth and clear, showcasing her pale blue eyes and long eyelashes. Long tresses of wavy, strawberry blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and came to rest just above the small of her back. Like any teenager, she had often criticized her appearance, but currently, she was rather pleased with what she saw. Running her fingers through her hair to add some volume, she turned to leave the restroom, but collided with a body.

"I know you're in a rush to get to OWLs, but geez, watch where you're going." Amy playfully nudged her friend as she stepped up to the mirror Andrea had previously been using.

Andrea partially laughed, partially gasped in response, the awkward sound making Amy turn to look at her.

"What was that about?" she asked with a light laugh of her own.

"You look so pretty," she said, her voice full of genuine sweetness. Amy smiled but scoffed in response as she applied a small amount of mascara to her eyelashes.

"Yea, right. I don't have the perfectly gorgeous hair down my back. Or the perfect frickin' body," she replied, holding her hand out at Andrea.

"Shut up." Andrea gave her friend a light shove. Amy was always far too modest about her appearance, her long legs and thin frame attracting the attention of the boys in all the houses. But then again, Andrea did, too, even though she had never allowed herself to admit it during her school years. She and Amy were inseparable, and probably two of the most popular girls in Hufflepuff. And the boys would track them anywhere. All the boys except Severus. What would he look like?

"You wanna study with me and Rob before the Potions OWL?" Amy asked, walking out of the restroom with Andrea. "I know it's already after seven, but he and I wanted to cram for a few minutes before the test. And we could use the help of our smarty pants friend."

"Um, sure." Andrea's mind quickly calculated the order of operations of her plan. Nothing could interrupt her carefully crafted strategy to bring Severus into her life, but she did, in fact, have time to spare before the OWL.

For the next thirty minutes, Andrea sat in the common room with Amy and her boyfriend, Rob, cramming their heads with last-minute potions facts and figures. Andrea, however, had to pretend to study, as her mind was focused on Severus. It was absolutely crucial that her mind remain on her objective: the man of her dreams.

At 7:45 a.m., a clashed assortment of Hufflepuff yellow and black and Gryffindor maroon and gold filed into the Great Hall for the first OWL. Unlike meal times, the meshed rabble of conversations were subdued and edgy as students panicked about earning an "Outstanding" on their exam.

The rabble faded to silence as Andrea's eyes found the back of Severus's head. The long curtains of black hair gave him away in an instant, his body hunched over the tiny desk as he studied pages of notes filled with his cramped handwriting.

A small smile formed on her lips as she came was close enough to watch his expression as he studied. His black eyes, full of concentration, made rapid, saccadic jumps across the pages, his long fingers delicately tracing the neatly written notes. As she watched him study with such dedication, her heart fluttered inside her chest. The rapid movement helped her glide over to Severus, her first love, her last love.

"Good morning, Severus," she said nonchalantly as she reached his desk.

He looked up as she greeted him, a chunk of black hair falling forward from the restraint of his left ear. His eyes showed no emotion, but the youthful glow of his sallow skin momentarily took Andrea's breath away.

"Andrea." He nodded his head in greeting, then took hold of one of his quills in preparation to take some last minute notes.

"I just wanted to say good luck on the exam. But I doubt you'll need it. Not many people understand the fine art of potions – I'm sure I'm one of them. But you're one of the few that do."

Her statement made Severus freeze, and for the first time ever, she noticed a blush form on his pale cheeks. Andrea's stomach flitted in response, the tingling sensation traveling to her core.

He cleared his throat before he continued. "Um, yes. Potions are not a meager area of study. And I do feel I am adequately prepared."

Andrea gave him her best casual smile. "I have no doubt you'll do well."

Severus fidgeted with his quill as Andrea placed her hands on the sides of his desk and leaned forward. She had purposely left the top buttons of her black robes unbuttoned, exposing her cleavage underneath her yellow sweater. Severus's eyes flicked downward to the partially exposed creamy flesh, then scrambled back upward to her eyes.

"Yes, um, good luck to you." He secured his grip on his quill, then buried his flushed face in his notes.

Andrea smiled as she walked to an open seat kitty corner from Severus. She sat down in front of James Potter and dropped her bag on the floor. As she sat, Severus's head turned backward in her direction and met her eyes. In an instant, he flicked his head forward, his hair whipping around in response.

Phase one of her plan was complete. With her confidence soaring high above the clouds, she anticipated her remaining stages falling into place with the delicacy of a raindrop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Just In Time  
**

Andrea's quill scratched feverishly on her parchment as she documented the final question of her written Potions OWL. She raised her head from her desk and glanced around the Great Hall. Every student was hunched over their parchment, faces crinkled in thought and wrists cramped from writing.

She was finished an hour before the scheduled end of the exam time, an unexpected blip in her otherwise perfect plan. Even Severus was still bent over his desk, his dark hair obscuring his parchment from view. Only the top of his quill was visible, the feather swooshing through the air with fervor.

She attributed her rapid completion to her experience at her father's tavern. Her knowledge of potions had developed considerably after she had left Hogwarts. The real-world experience she received working with her father at Fiddle and Smith's deeply enhanced her knowledge of the craft: how to mingle ingredients to enhance their individual powers, the delicate art of brewing, and the complex process of bottling.

Forcing her mind to quickly develop of a plan, Andrea then stood up from her seat, her chair creaking as it slid along the hard floor. Several students broke their concentration to discover who had already completed the OWL. Their eyes followed Andrea with jealousy as she walked toward Professor Slughorn near the front of the Great Hall, glaring at her parchment saturated with ink.

"Thank you, Miss Smith." Slughorn eyed the parchment with curiosity, which seemed to mesh into satisfaction as he read through the first few lines of her written text. "You are free to leave."

Andrea smiled and nodded at Slughorn, then twisted around to exit the Great Hall. She resisted the urge to look at him, but she was fully aware of Severus's eyes watching her as she passed his desk, the black orbs wide with awe.

As Andrea passed Amy's desk, her friend's eyes were bright with fascination, and the slightest of smiles appeared on her face. "I hate you," Amy mouthed, the smile proving she was only joking. Andrea stifled her laughter as she grabbed her bag and exited the Great Hall.

*****

Andrea impatiently waited for the remaining hour of the Potions OWL for Amy to exit. She needed her assistance for the next phase of her plan. Andrea paced outside the huge oak doors, her head whipping toward them each time a new student exited.

From what Andrea remembered, Potions was not Amy's favorite subject. Her lack of passion for it meant she loathed studying it even more.

The doors opened again, but instead of her friend, Severus emerged followed by Gryffindor Sirius Black.

"Nice work, Snivelus," Sirius sneered. "If you're so good at Potions, how come that Hufflepuff finished thirty minutes before you did?"

Severus slung his bag over his shoulder but kept his head down as Sirius taunted him. Her stomach churned in response to the verbal abuse Severus took from the Gryffindor bully.

_What an ass hole_, she thought, recalling the hardballs of insults that were constantly being hurled at Severus. And just because he was smart.

The creak of the oak doors interrupted her thoughts, and she was relieved when Amy exited the Great Hall, Rob behind her carrying her bag.

"How'd it go?" Andrea asked, hurrying over to the twosome.

"Ugh, not that great," Amy responded, rolling her eyes at her presumed failure.

"She did fine," Robert interjected, nudging her arm with his elbow.

"Yea, what's the worst that could happen?" Andrea added, offering her friend an encouraging smile "You get an 'E' instead of an 'O'? Like Rob said, I'm sure you did fine." Andrea nodded her head at her own attempt to console her friend. Potions was, in fact, the only subject Amy would receive an 'E' in – she would receive an 'O' in every other subject.

"I guess. But I didn't finish an hour early – what was up with that? Since when did you become such a Potions brainiac?"

Andrea felt herself blushing at Amy's comment. "I just studied the hell out of it. But since I did it so fast … I probably screwed up. You never know." Andrea added her final statement with the hope of sounding more like her former anxious self. But she changed the subject before Amy or Rob could respond. "Hey, before I forget, I need your help with something."

"What's up?" Amy asked, sensing the urgency in Andrea's voice.

"Is Lily still in there?"

Amy nodded, but it was Rob who responded verbally. "Yea. You know how thorough she is. I mean, she's already one of Slughorn's favorites. It's not like she needs to try very hard to get an 'O'."

"Okay, good." Andrea's eyes frantically shifted as if the movements of her eyeballs were solidifying the next steps of her plan. "I need you guys to distract her for me."

Both Amy and Robert raised an eyebrow in unison, then glanced at each other, clearly suspicious of Andrea's request.

"And why are we distracting Lily Evans?" Amy asked, a rich, quizzical tone to her voice.

"I, um, …" Should she tell them as much of the truth as she could? Why not? Nothing else would sound remotely normal. "I sort of like Severus—"

"You fancy Snape?" Rob responded, his jaw dropping in shock.

"Yes, Rob, she likes him." The tone of Amy's voice indicated that she already knew. Andrea reflected on this time period from the first time she had lived it. Did she tell Amy about her crush on Severus? Before she could finish filtering through her thoughts, Amy answered her question. "C'mon, Andrea. You talk about him all the time. It wasn't that hard for me to figure out."

"You _fancy_ Severus Snape?" Rob's voice was still dripping with astonishment.

Amy giggled and rolled her eyes at the same time. "Didn't you see her flaunting her boobs at him before? He may not be a pretty Hufflepuff like someone I know, but he's good enough for our Andrea." Rob grinned in response as Amy poked him, momentarily forgetting about Andrea's alarming news. "So you want us to distract her so you can have a moment alone with your lover?"

Amy's teasing voice made Andrea's first response a sudden outburst of laughter. "Yes. That's pretty much it. He's just always so damn focused on Lily. So I don't want her anywhere near him—"

"While you make your move?" Amy teased again.

"Shut up!" she said back with a laugh. "But yes, that's the idea."

"Done deal."

As if on cue, Lily exited the Great Hall, her features soft and calm unlike most of the other students leaving their Potions exam. Andrea shooed her friends toward Lily, then turned her heels and jogged away in the opposite direction. She feared she was already cutting this close. For all she knew, this sequential plot of events streaming through her head would be worthless. Timing was everything.

Robert and Amy turned around and started to follow Lily down the main corridor. With a flick of his wand, Robert aimed a spell at Lily. Her books instantly fell from her arms and spilled onto the floor, scattering parchment and supplies everywhere.

"Whoops!" Amy called to her, rushing over to the red-haired beauty. "Let me help you with that."

"Thanks." Lily's green eyes sparkled even in the darkness of the castle. She crouched to the floor beside Amy who was already helping Lily gather her belongings. "I guess my mind is not very focused right now."

"How can it be after that exam?" Amy said, an idea suddenly popping into her mind. "I mean, I'm sure it was a breeze for you. You're so good at Potions …" Amy let her voice trail off, forcing the sting of fresh tears to form in her eyes. "And I'm not!" She let the false tears bubble to the surface of her eyes then boil over in a hysterical outburst.

Committed to Amy's acting, Rob hurried to her side as Amy let herself collapse onto the floor. He had to force back a smile at her hysterics as he put a comforting arm around her. Lily had frozen in place, her eyes wide in awe at Amy's sudden emotional display.

"You're so smart!" Amy sobbed, the words blubbering together amidst the tears. "I could never be like you. I studied so much, and there's no way I passed! I need to get good grades on all of my OWLs or my parents will kill me!"

As Amy hoped, Lily crawled to Amy's other side opposite Rob and offered Amy her support. "It's okay, Amy. I'm sure you did fine! You're very smart, you know …"

Andrea was out of breath by the time she burst outside into the warm, late spring morning. The bright sun hit her eyes with a powerful force, the rays temporarily blinding her as she scanned the grounds.

Many fifth-year students were outside studying for their approaching OWLs. Finding Severus and the Gryffindor boys could be a challenge with so many students outside. Since Andrea had not been present for James Potter's public humiliation of Severus, she was unsure of where it took place.

When it took place, however, was soon. And this was the moment in time she wanted to change.

And then, she saw them.

On the opposite end of the grounds, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were following James up a slowly sloping hill. Andrea could hear their faint laughter from where she was standing. Severus was several feet in front of James, his head lowered like before as he clutched his books to his chest.

Andrea ran.

_I can't screw this up_. This was the moment she had wanted to relive so she could intervene. All her effort devoted to her time-reversal spell, all the hours, all the tears, all the pain, all the hope, the desire, the frustration … the _time_ she had spent on time itself.

This was her time.

Her chest was burning by the time she neared her destination, but she pushed forward. As she closed in on the boys, Snape whipped around toward James and his gang. Snape's books fell in a sad heap to the ground as he fumbled for his wand from beneath his robes.

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted, fiercely tossing Severus's wand several yards away into the long grass.

Andrea sped up despite the tightening pain in her chest. The hot rays from the sun made her sprint even harder. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, and she could feel droplets running down the small of her back underneath her robes. But she was so close. Just a few more seconds.

"C'mon, Snivelus! Why don't you fight back? Your witty comebacks aren't so funny when you don't have your wand, are they?"

Snape was backing away from the gang, the surrounding students egging James on for a good fight. Some of them stood as James closed in on Severus. But since their focus was elsewhere, no one noticed Andrea as she closed in. As James raised his wand, Andrea dove through the air.

"Levicorpus!"

In a flurry of movement, Andrea was suddenly flung upside-down and held suspended in midair. Even though she was overjoyed at her success, the sensation caused her to scream aloud as her limbs flailed in every direction. Many of the students gasped in horror, thinking James had misfired his spell. Even Potter recoiled, shocked by his unintentional attack of Andrea. Amidst the chaos, only once voice stood out.

_"Put her down, you filthy git!"_

The sound of Severus's angry bellow was all the confirmation Andrea had needed. Her plan had worked.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note**  
In JK Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix," we are told about Snape's worst memory taking place after his Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. I realize this chapter doesn't perfectly follow that story line, but I felt the use of the Potions OWL fit better with the story. Forgive me for not being exactly true to the original plot -- I hope you accept my artistic alteration.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Glolite and Mrs. Spicy for your inspiration. I hope this chapter does not disappoint you!

**Chapter Four – 4:44**

"Now! Put her down now!" Severus retrieved his wand from his robes in a flash, the polished wood glinting as it caught the sunlight.

Andrea writhed in midair, the exhilaration of completing her objective clashing with the unpleasant gravitational overturn.

As if snapping out of a trance, James flicked his wand, the termination of the hex resulting in Andrea's sudden tumble to the ground. Not unlike her sudden arrival back on the Hogwarts grounds earlier that morning, the ground collided with her chest and momentarily stole the air from her lungs. Behind James, Sirius chuckled at Andrea's ungraceful tangle of limbs as James released the hex.

"Dammit, James! What's the matter with you?" Andrea's voice was full of strain as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"You think that's funny, Black?" Severus spat at Sirius, raising his wand in warning, the tip aimed at Sirius's forehead. In silent reply, Sirius raised his wand, his arms poised in preparation to duel.

"What is going on here?" The harsh tone of Professor Kettleburn interrupted the quarrel before any spells could fly. "Black, Snape! Lower your wands immediately."

"Potter helplessly attacked a student, Professor." Severus did not lower his wand, his eyes remaining narrow and focused on Sirius. Outwardly, Andrea's face showed frustration and concern as her eyes darted from Snape to Black. Inwardly, the exhilaration of Severus's chivalry was leaving her breathless.

"Potter, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true!" Andrea snapped.

"Well, yes …" Potter started, "But the spell wasn't aimed at—"

"Detention, Mr. Potter. I suggest you use the time to study for your next OWL. You and Mr. Black will come with me."

Grudgingly, James and Sirius followed Kettleburn while Remus and Peter retreated silently in the opposite direction.

Andrea's eyes moved to Severus's. The dark orbs were still narrow and suspicious, even as he met her curious gaze. In a sudden whoosh of movement, he lowered his tall frame, gathered his supplies and began marching away from Andrea.

"Wait, Severus!" She trotted after him, her robes billowing in the breeze generated by her quickened pace. "Thank you for your help."

Severus's body whipped around to face her, his dark hair cutting through the air before coming to rest on the sallow skin of his face. "May I ask what happened to your intelligence?"

Andrea stopped, Severus's unexpected harsh tone catching her off guard. "What?"

"You stepped in front of a hex! In front of a raised wand! Are you mad?"

"I was just coming to speak with you," she said defensively. Her acting skills suddenly weren't necessary as her frustration with his reaction feverishly bubbled to the surface of her lips. "Just to chat with you about your OWL. It's not my fault James is a careless wizard. Plus he hung me upside-down! You should be mad at him, not me."

"James Potter deserves none of my attention," he scowled. His statement was full of emotion, but Andrea knew it was also a lie. Severus hated James, especially since Potter had something Snape never earned: Lily's heart.

"That was a poor form of dark magic he used," Andrea responded, pointing angrily at James's retreating figure.

"And what do _you_ know of dark magic?" Snape took a step toward Andrea, his voice rough and quiet as his nostrils flared.

"I know more than you think I know," she said smartly, crossing her arms in front of her. A playful smile crept onto her face.

"Doubtful." But Severus's tone and demeanor had been tamed by her words, proving he was intrigued.

"I know you've done it before, and I know you're good at it. I know it brings a new feeling to your magic. You like it."

Severus frowned and turned on his heels, his cloak rippling through the breeze. He marched away from her, her statements clearly hitting a formerly untouched nerve. Andrea hurried after him, her tiny strides no match for his tirade across the grounds.

"You think the dark arts can change you, can fix things, can make you belong—"

"Silence!" With a tornadic gust, Severus planted his feel and swiftly spun around to face her. His stony features and icy gaze equally matched her determination. But the close proximity of the face she had studied for so long momentarily caused her to forget her words. His tone chilled her bones as he continued. "You know _nothing_ of me or the Dark Arts."

The blazing expression on Severus's face had startled her. Had the creeping desire of the Dark Arts already seeped into his veins?

As she did frequently amidst recent events, Andrea reflected on time. Was he a waste of her time? Would her time here not even cure him of his obsession with dark magic? Had her time passed? Time, it felt, was suddenly betraying her. The stinging pain pierced her heart and burned in her eyes.

"And you know nothing of me. You never tried. And I'm tired of being the only one who does."

*****

Marcus Featherstone rushed through the cool halls of the Ministry of Magic, the intra-office memo still wriggling with life in his hand. He had been immediately summoned to the Improper Use of Magic Office regarding an urgent matter of law enforcement.

He slowed his footsteps as he reached the director's office. The door flew open before he could rap on the door. Several memos flew out of the door and soared overhead toward their destinations. A short, portly wizard replaced him, his blonde, thinning hair slicked back atop his shiny head.

"Mr. Featherstone, I've been expecting you." The man held out his arm, guiding Marcus into his office. Marcus nodded his head and entered, anxiously clasping his hands together behind his back.

Nicholas Pepper, Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office, stood opposite Marcus, a thin layer of perspiration coating his balding head. "You understand the implications described in my memo?"

"Yes, sir. Quite extraordinary circumstances. May I ask, sir, how you discovered it?"

"Ministry scientists observed an extreme disruption in the space-time continuum at 4:44 a.m. this morning. An investigation of the location of the disruption, Fiddle and Smith's Tavern in Hogsmeade, showed the partial destruction of one of the owner's offices – Simon Smith. Shortly afterward, we discovered his daughter was missing."

"Fascinating."

"Before you marvel at her magical capabilities, Mr. Featherstone, remember that she has broken magical law, and there are potentially disastrous consequences on her hands."

"Of course, sir."

"I take it you are prepared?"

"As prepared as I can be, sir."

"Good. As the Ministry's Time-turner expert, I fully believe you will succeed, but I must ask that you take two Aurors with you for any assistance you may require. They're waiting for you in the office next door. Report back to me as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Marcus felt the sweat begin to form on his brow, and he felt his hands begin to quake behind his back.

"I would like to have Andrea Smith back before the day's end. Go, now. There is little time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A note for my readers:**__ I'm so sorry for my absence. I've just finished moving into my first home, which was then followed by a family emergency. But now that life has settled into a slightly less chaotic format, I bring you the next chapter. Enjoy! And many thanks to Lady Vyxen and Mrs. Spicy for pushing me to continue this story._

Chapter Five – Leaping into the Future

"Are you ready?"

Marcus Featherstone craned his neck from left to right to meet the intense eyes of the two Aurors on either side of his short stature. Like silent pillars, the Aurors faced Marcus as a long, gold chain sat draped over their shoulders.

The shimmering chain encompassed the trio, the focal point of the object nestled in Marcus's hands. Standing in the center of the loop, Marcus fiddled with the time turner, slowly twirling the delicate elliptical rings as sweat beads formed at the base of his hairline.

"Hurry up, Featherstone." The Auror to Marcus's right remained still, but his tone suggested an obvious impatience.

Marcus paused his careful, deliberate work to send the Auror a cold stare. "This is the largest time turner in the world, Mr. Bexley. A miniscule error could dramatically alter our destination, thus negating our efforts. As one of the few people in the world capable of handling this instrument, as well as the Ministry official in charge here, I suggest you remain quiet and allow me to safely transport us to our destination. Am I clear, Bexley?"

"Sir," Bexley responded with a nod, his chin jutting outward in silent defiance. His dark green eyes met the stifled grin of the other Auror, Samuel Glass. The shadow from Benjamin Bexley's glare fell over the encompassed group, its obscurity forcing silence to once again take over.

Marcus's fingers made deliberate movements with the instrument for several more seconds, his neck craned downward so his eyes were within inches of the knobs and rings. Before his final step, he raised his head to stand straight.

"Are we clear on our objective, gentlemen?" Featherstone asked, looking once again from Auror to Auror.

"Yes," they replied simultaneously.

"Smith is the priority. As much as possible, do not touch or speak or interact with people or objects. The smallest shift in life can drastically alter the future, even moreso than it may already be." Marcus raised an eyebrow as Bexley chortled. "Remain as inconspicuous as you can. We do not separate, and once you locate Smith, we must exit the Hogwarts grounds, Apparate to a secure location, then return."

"And what will happen to Smith, sir?" Glass asked.

"That is for the ministry to decide. It is our duty to return her to the present time unharmed." Marcus lowered his eyes to the glinting object draped around his neck. "Ready?" Featherstone noted the nods in his peripheral vision.

With a final, delicate twitch of his fingers, the three men felt the world around them spin into an angry vortex of color, as if an invisible suction was forcing all tangible life into nothingness. The days, months and years passed in an impossible velocity as time remained still within the confines of the time turner.

*****

Andrea slammed her books down onto the sturdy oak, work table near the north end of the library. Several students jumped, their heads turning to send her an angry glare. Ignoring the annoyed sets of eyes, she fell into a chair in a heap.

_How can he be so blind? So stubborn?_

Resting her chin upon her hand, she watched a nearby student practice a complex organization charm, making his stack of books disappear, then reappear, each time in a different order. The stories he had were changing in a blink of an eye. If only it were that simple.

She felt an unwanted sting burn her glassy blue eyes. Perhaps this entire trip was a waste. What was the point? Severus was already being wooed by the power of the dark arts, his impatience and loathing of incompetence luring him to its lonely depths.

The feeling made her chest tighten. The feeling of failure, of solitude. He would continue down his dark path, and she would return to her mundane life. No purpose. And still no Severus.

*****

Snape rounded the corner past the Great Hall, his footsteps light and quick on the stone floor. As he navigated through the corridor, the monotonous sound of his repeating steps allowed his mind to ravage through his previous conversation with Andrea.

_How dare she! The dark arts aren't some game I picked up in Knockturn Alley. They're complex. Challenging. Spells someone like me can handle. I don't think they can 'make me belong.' I don't need to belong. I never needed that._

Even as Severus thought the words, he knew they were a lie.

Why did her words bother him so much? Was there a chance she was correct? Had her statements touched a previously untapped nerve?

"It's no big deal, Lilly. Nothing that I haven't gone through before."

The sound of James Potter's voice caused Snape's steps to slow. He felt his stomach twist at the sight of Lilly's hand on James's arm, her perfectly straight, red hair falling in graceful wisps on her shoulder.

"That was a foolish thing to do, casting that spell—"

"I wasn't aiming it at _her_—"

"Does it really matter?" she shot back. Severus slowed his pace even more as they approached him, oblivious to his presence as their eyes remained locked on one another's. "A true wizard doesn't need to use magic like that – magic intended to cause harm or-or disable. Weaken. Humiliate—"

"Okay, okay, Lilly. I get it." James's voice rose in agitation, but his embarrassment over his actions became obvious as his shoulders slumped toward the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry you have detention." Lilly's voice had softened.

"Sorry if I . . . disappointed you," he said softly in response. "If it bothers you that much, I can try and . . . not do it anymore."

Lilly smiled at the strain in his voice. She didn't expect James to forever fulfill his pledge, but her cheeks flushed in reaction to his devotion to her beliefs.

"Thank you, James. That means a lot."

Snape heard his own scowl reverberate off the walls as he stalked away from the twosome, the anger in his head and the pain in his heart battling for victory in his soul. As Lilly looked at James, Severus knew his efforts to win her affections were useless. Lilly's green eyes reflected in James's before his eyelids closed as her lips grazed Potter's cheek. She belonged to him now.

But what followed was more surprising. Although the sight of their affection stung, the pain in Severus's heart was dull and subdued by an unexplained force. Losing Lilly would hurt, but perhaps gaining another could replace that pain. And maybe, like a good spell, the pain could vanish.

*****

Marcus kept a swift pace as he approached Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the two Aurors gliding silently behind him. With the invisibility charm surrounding him, Benjamin and Samuel, the clutter of students on the grounds were unable to gawk at the unexplained presence of three ministry officials. Coupled with an Imperturbable Charm, the threesome could discuss their mission as needed.

"As soon as we have Smith, I will need to activate the Time Turner immediately. When we find Smith, Bexley, I want you to detain the girl. Glass, you will cast the invisibility spell and Imperturbable Charm, and we will return to our present time at the ministry. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Glass responded.

"Aren't you at all boggled by this, sir?" Bexley asked. "How some young wizard managed to create the only time reversal spell in the wizarding world?"

"I am. But we will have time to question her back at the ministry—"

"But just think of what it could do. The changes we could make—"

"Not an option, Benjamin. We must ensure this spell's powers are never revealed."

*****

Andrea mindlessly flicked her wand above her head, the snowflakes she had conjured now collecting on the desk and atop her strawberry blonde tresses. The white crystals reflected off the nearby candlelight, casting an ironic glow over her gloomy face.

"A bit early in the year for snow, don't you think?"

Andrea jumped as Severus appeared across from her, standing like a black statue. She stared into Severus's dark eyes, her own orbs probing his, questioning his sudden change in demeanor. Her raised eyebrow portrayed her confusion as her nostrils received a whiff of his scent. No matter how irritated she was with him, she could never deny her attraction. And at this moment, his focus was on her.

"I'd like to see you do better," she replied softly, her cross tone far from hidden. With a flick of his wand, a sudden gust of wind tore across the desk, forcing every white flake to dash off the desk. Every nearby student's papers shot upward in a tornadic fury before caressing the air on their journey back to the floor.

"Doesn't qualify as dark magic, does it?" he said snidely.

"That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing. What is it with you girls and the dark arts?"

The tears once again came unwillingly to her eyes. She stood up and began gathering her books. "Look, if you came here to ridicule me—"

"Excuse me, Miss Smith?"

Andrea and the young Snape turned to look at Bexley. Benjamin tried to appear innocent and unnerving, his hands clasped politely behind his back as he gave the woman a smile. He had even transformed his robes to a calming deep purple to obscure his ministry status – normally portrayed by his more elegant, black robes.

Severus shot a glance at Andrea, then returned his focus to the unknown man that towered over her.

"Yes," she responded, her tone conveying confusion. This certainly was not a professor, nor anyone she recognized from her time at Hogwarts. Judging by the expression on Severus's face, he was having similar thoughts.

"My name is Frederick Blight," Bexley lied. "I'm assisting Professor Slughorn with his review of the Potions OWLs, and a question has come up regarding your exam. Might I have a quick word with you?"

Her lack of response prompted Benjamin to sense her distrust. "It's nothing serious. Just a question about wording – it could affect your score."

"Can't I clear it up right now? Right here? What's the question?" she asked, her suspicion flicking onward like a light switch.

_Jesus, come on, woman._ "No, I'm afraid you'll need to report with me to the Charms classroom—"

"I thought it was for Potions," Snape cut in. Andrea's mouth hung open in anticipation opposite Snape, the same question about to leave her mouth.

"Yes, forgive me. The _Potions_ classroom. If you'll come with me, please."

Following another pause, Andrea reluctantly gathered her books and shot Severus a wary glance before following Bexley out of the library. As they marched silently down the corridor, Andrea noted the man's haste, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. They were traveling into the depths of the classroom, but in the opposite direction of the Potions classroom. A dreadful chill shot through her bones when Andrea realized the only two other humans within sight or earshot were two more unknown men behind them.

"Sir, the Potions classroom is not in this area of the castle—"

"Please be quiet," Bexley shot back at her. He grabbed her robes at the shoulder and forced her into an old, unused classroom, Marcus and Samuel following just steps behind. Samuel locked the door behind them with a flick of his wand.

"Ah, well done, Bexley!" Marcus nodded his head in appreciation as Samuel cast a Imperturbable Charm around the perimeter of the classroom.

"Who are you?" Andrea tried to make her voice as stern as possible as her eyes darted from man to man.

"We are from the Ministry of Magic, Miss Smith. The man beside you is an Auror, as is Mr. Glass here." Samuel flashed her his ministry badge.

"You have broken magical law." Marcus took a step forward to emphasize the severity of his statement. "As I'm sure you're well aware, it is illegal to perform any act of time travel. We will be returning you to 1981 immediately. From there we will review the allegations and charges against your actions. Benjamin, please escort Miss Smith into the confines of the time turner." Marcus carefully unraveled the time turner, wrapping a portion of the chain around Samuel's shoulders.

"Before I do, Featherstone, may I make one small change?" Bexley asked.

"What is it, Mr. Bexley?"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _With a swift strike, Bexley aimed his wand at Samuel, sending him falling to the ground to a lifeless heap. Andrea screamed, covering her mouth in horror.

Before Marcus could react, his mouth agape in shock, Bexley's wand turned to him. "_Imperio!"_

A flat stare morphed onto Marcus's face, his eyes staring straight ahead at an unknown object, his future equally mysterious. Bexley's lips twitched as he silently ordered Marcus to prepare the time turner.

"How could you! What—"

"Shut up, Smith. I've known you for five minutes, and you've already proven to be more annoying than any witch I've known. Y'know, what? Let's take care of that." With a spastic slash of his wand, Andrea was suddenly tightly bound in rope, her free ability to speak or scream stolen from her. Her body fell to the floor in an uncoordinated motion as the ropes tightened their grip around the majority of her body. "_So_ much easier this way, wouldn't you agree?" Bexley stood over her and cocked his head, offering her a deceitful smile.

He grasped the rope and dragged her toward Marcus who was holding the central piece of the time turner in his right hand, prepared for departure.

"I know you're just _dying_ to know what's going on, aren't you Smith?" Bexley once again grabbed the rope and forcefully pulled Andrea to her feet. As he draped the chain of the time turner around her shoulders, he continued. "I suppose it wouldn't shock you at this point to discover that I'm a Death Eater."

Andrea's eyes were still wide with terror, but her expression did not change. Her breaths were stifled within the tight confines of the rope, and it would not be wise to panic even more with such little air flowing through her lungs.

"Not very dramatic, am I?" Bexley said with a wicked laugh. "I know, I know. Too bad about Samuel, right? He was a pretty good Auror, actually. But collateral damage, I suppose.

"But being this double agent Death Eater and all, I found a way to make myself useful to my master. The Dark Lord is barely alive after what happened with the Potter child. Killing Lilly and James was so easy, but the boy . . .

"You see, your little escapades with time gave me a thought. Why should the Dark Lord suffer when we can travel back in time to murder the Potters? Quite simple, really. But just in case this whole time turner thing doesn't work, I have you as a backup. And we will continue going back and back until the Dark Lord succeeds." Bexley laughed again, the chortle causing Andrea to twitch. With another flick of his wand, his next words were directed at Marcus.

"Away Featherstone. To save the Dark Lord. To change the course of wizarding history."

As the familiar winds of time travel began to swirl around them, a flash of black leapt into the confines of the time turner's spell.

Even amidst the murder, the chaos, and the sheer insanity pouring from Bexley's mouth, for a moment Andrea felt strength in the sight of Severus beside her as the world shifted around them.


End file.
